Solaris' Forum Challenge Book!
by The Sky Rains Emerald Diamonds
Summary: 1. Simple Drabble 2. One-shot of Cheaters 3: Snowpaw vs. Foxpaw 4. Cinder x Lion 5. Troll Forum Link - /forum/Solaris-Forum-Name-Help-AKA-SolarClan/156527/
1. Simple Drabble

**Drabble.**

Dawnheart didn't know what she felt for Jayfeather. Was his banishment going to help her keep away from him?

In her heart, she knew that she loved him. She needed him.

But would a medicine cat feel the same, even after she banned him from his StarClanly duties?

A ways away, Jayfeather also began to have conflicting feelings.

Why was he drawn to her?

Because she was so brave.

Standing out at a gathering like that...

It doesn't just take a lot of guts. It takes bravery.

But was that why he loved her? A ShadowClan cat?


	2. One Shot Cheater

**Okay. This girl loves a tom from another Clan, but when she actually meets up with him on the wrong day, he's with another she-cat.**

Breezeheart looked at Robinfeather with mooning eyes. "This spot I made for you and me."

They both looked up, seeing the stars in such a way, she felt as if their sparkling souls were coming towards her.

"Oh, Breezeheart." she said, nuzzling his chest.

Breezeheart licked her forehead, then pulled away. "We must go back." he said sadly.

"Oh... Okay." Robinfeather said gloomily.

"Next time?" Breezeheart asked.

"TOTALLY next time." Robinfeather answered, her eyes renewed with happiness.

Robinfeather raced back through ThunderClan territory, excited. She hurriedly ran into camp, and then the warriors den, then plopped down in her nest.

Okay. Let me explain.

Robinfeather has been meeting Breezeheart of WindClan for the past moon, every other night. She has started to act odd around her ThunderClan Clanmates, but not enough for anyone to expect anything super big going on.

Back to the story.

Buzzardfur muttered, "Watch it," thinking Robinfeather was just shifting in her sleep.

Robinfeather let out a loud fake-snore, and a very good one, I may add.

That mean Buzzardfur just pushed her a little to the side, then went back so sleep, also snoring, but for real.

Robinfeather? Oh, she was far to tired to sleep.

Blackheart, her brother, grumbled something about mice, then woke up, yawning.

The rest of the camp followed him, then Robinfeather muttered something angrily. At least she wasn't caught, but she also didn't get a wink of sleep last night.

At least she wasn't ordered on dawn patrol.

Oh, wait; SHE WAS.

Gosh, that sucks.

Anyway, Robinfeather ran after the leader of the patrol as if she had tireless energy, but in reality, she was breaking down.

Robinfeather continued through the day, sorta like that. She was acting odd, but no one had the energy to notice in the beating hot greenleaf sun.

And then, when night came, she went out again.

Except this was the night when she WAS NOT supposed to come.

Oh man.

She ran to the meeting spot, bouncing up and down happily.

She loved him so much, she just felt she couldn't wait another moment!

Robinfeather saw Breezeheart looking up at the stars; wait, it was the wrong night? What was happening?

And then Robinfeather saw it.

The other cat.

The other cat gave off a strong WindClan scent, and she was black. Like Breezeheart. She also had molten orange eyes, and Breezeheart had deep blue.

Breezeheart looked into the other she-cat's eyes. "Your eyes remind me of fire." he whispered lovingly. "The fire that was used to melt my heart." The she-cat cooed, pressing up closer to Breezeheart.

Tears sprang into Robinfeather's eyes. Even though her eyes were emerald, Breezeheart would call them a firey emerald, and tell her the EXACT SAME THING.

You don't just do that.

Breezeheart looked up. "I found this spot just for you and me."

And I could tell what that other she-cat was thinking;

The sparkles were magnifyed, shining down on us. That makes us special, right?

Apparently, no. No it does not.

And they padded off, tails happily twining.

And that was all it took.

Robinfeather collapsed to the ground, sobbing. She cried out "CURSE YOU, BREEZEHEART!"

She didn't care that it may not have reached Breezeheart. She just had to tell somebody.

She padded back to camp, slowly, her tears dry marks on her cheeks by the time she got back to the place she called home.

But it wouldn't be her home for much longer.

When she arrived at camp, everyone was staring at the entrance, looking for her. In a bad way, I mean.

And the worst news?

Rosestar, the leader of ThunderClan, was atop the High Rock.

"Come forth, Robinfeather!" she bellowed from her porch.

Robinfeather wished a hole would swallow her up, but it didn't happen. Instead, she walked forward tentitavely.

"I have been told you have been doing something against the warrior code!" Rosestar yelled, as if she wants the other Clans to hear it.

And, indeed, I think she did want WindClan to hear it.

"I hereby exile you from this Clan for meeting up with a WindClan cat, and showing feelings of affection!"

There were gasps at this, but she simply nodded slowly. "But who told you?" Robinfeather asked in a whisper.

"None of your buisness! You are not a Clan's buisness!" Rosestar yowled.

Robinfeather's friends looked at her, stunned, while the rest of the warriors pushed her out of camp. "GOODBYE!" she yelled one last time, then disappeared in the mob.

Now, you might be wondering who told on her?

Me. I did.

I am Blackheart.

**Dun dun DUNNNNN! Anyway, hope you liked it. Somewhat. Thank you for reading, and review!**


	3. Snowpaw vs Foxpaw

**Snowpaw and Foxpaw are two rival WindClan apprentices. Let's see how this goes...**

Snowpaw got up, blinking. She grumbled when she saw the sun was barely up, yet Foxpaw was too. He sneered. "Sleepy-heads don't get this Clan anywhere."

"Stop it, Foxpaw!" Snowpaw said grumpily.

Foxpaw just sneered some more, then, with his mentor, went out for battle training.

Snowpaw's mentor, Brackenheart, snarled at them. Snowpaw and Foxpaw used to be the best of friends as kits, but once they became apprentices, everything changed. Their mentors, Brackenheart and Gorsefur, were rivals. The apprentices followed the mentor's footsteps, turning against each other.

"Don't worry about them." Brackenheart said. "We'll just join the dawn patrol."

Snowpaw grinned widely.

Snowpaw went on dawn patrol with Dusktail, Adderpelt, and Brackenheart. After that, they had to go to battle training. Crowstar's orders.

Unfortunately, the dreaded pair; Foxpaw and Gorsefur; were somehow still there.

Brackenheart taught Snowpaw a few moves on their own, Foxpaw and Gorsefur sneering and insulting them.

Then Brackenheart said, "I've had ENOUGH!" She stormed out of the training hollow, Foxpaw and Gorsefur laughing at her.

Snowpaw frowned. "Foxpaw, let's train together!" she interuppted. _I'll teach them, _she thought.

Foxpaw smirked at jumped at her, but Snowpaw dodged. She hit his face, with sheathed claws, of course, then Foxpaw jumped up at her, on her back. Snowpaw rolled over, pinning the bigger opponent. Foxpaw fell limp, then Snowpaw said victoriously, "Do you surrend-" but Foxpaw exploded up, Snowpaw in the air. Snowpaw landed on all four paws, then without a moment to recover, Foxpaw barreled into her. Snowpaw fell back, gasping...

Into the gorge.

Snowpaw flailed around, wailing, as Foxpaw watched in horror.

Snowpaw grabbed on to a stick poking out of the cliff wall, suddenly realizing there was a waterfall in front of her. The stick dislodged itself, leaving Snowpaw with no way to get back up, or survive. She had to rely on Foxpaw and Gorsefur.

Foxpaw stepped down on the steep ledges of the gorge, but Gorsefur pulled him back up. "Don't you see, this is our chance!" Gorsefur said, eyes glimmering, as Foxpaw looked at him. "You'll be better than Snowpaw! She'll be in StarClan as a apprentice, and we'll beat Brackenheart!" Foxpaw looked confused.

"But, Snowpaw.."

"SHE IS FORGOTTEN NOW!" Gorsefur hissed at Foxpaw.

Foxpaw shook his head. "No." he said. And with that, he jumped down onto the ledges, pulling up Snowpaw and saving her life. He climbed back up, Snowpaw in his grip.

"You FOOL!" Gorsefur snarled. He jumped at Foxpaw, but Foxpaw jumped to the side and pushed Gorsefur down into the gorge. Foxpaw screeched in horror.

"NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Foxpaw screamed. But he had to chose; there was only time for one.

Save his mentor from the rushing waters.

Or save Snowpaw and get her to the medicine den.

Foxpaw made his choice.

He picked up his rival, leaving an old friend behind. Foxpaw raced to camp, running into the medicine den before anyone could gasp.

Foxpaw put Snowpaw on the ground gently, telling the medicine cat "She fell into the gorge with Gorsefur. I could only save her."

The cats who were watching outside the den gasped in horror. Gorsefur; dead?

Smokeheart, the medicine cat, started to work frantically.

1 MOON LATER

Only Snowpaw and Foxpaw knew of Gorsefur's traitorous last thoughts. They were friends, again, Brackenheart mourning the death.

In fact, now Snowpaw and Foxpaw were Snowtail and Foxpelt.

And they were now mates.

**Yeah, lame ending. I still liked writing this story.**


	4. Cinder x Lion

**This is about Lionblaze and Cinderheart. I know, lame summary. This is what happens on the night of the gathering...**

Lionblaze's heart sank as Bramblestar called out the names for the gathering. He wasn't one of them. However, Cinderheart wasn't either, so that made him happy.

He nuzzled Cinderheart, Cinderheart's eyes also filled with disappointment, but a bit glad. Lionblaze looked on as the new apprentices; Seedpaw and Lilypaw; got to go to their first gathering.

Lionblaze walked up to them. "Good luck!" he meowed.

Seedpaw said "Thanks!" politely.

Lilypaw just muttered "Who in this Clan hasn't said that already?"

Lionblaze looked at Lilypaw sharply. "Continue speaking like that, and I'll talk to Bramblestar about holding you back."

Lilypaw muttered "Sorry..."

Lionblaze watched as Bramblestar and his patrol went out of the camp.

Lionblaze sat as Cinderheart came over to him from saying bye to her sister, Poppyfrost, and her mother, Sorreltail.

"Hello." Lionblaze purred happily.

"Hello." Cinderheart purred back.

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately." Lionblaze said.

They started to share tounges, chatting loudly.

Lionblaze blinked in surprise as she said, "I'm going to have kits."

Cinderheart looked at Lionblaze with a worried expression.

"Really?" Lionblaze asked.

Cinderheart nodded, her eyes anxious.

"Good!" Lionblaze said. "We need to get you to the nursery. Come on."

Instead of looking annoyed, a look of relief crossed Cinderheart's face, and she obediently padded to the nursery, the three of Ferncloud's kits welcoming.

Lionblaze sat outside the nursery, not tired. He groomed his golden pelt, making it shiny.

Cinderheart poked her head out of the nursery. "Wanting to look your best, I see." Cinderheart purred in amusement.

"Now, what would I want to look my best for?" Lionblaze snorted.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a walk."

"Do you need me to come?" Lionblaze asked.

Cinderheart shook her head. "No." she said. "Thanks for the thought, though."

Cinderheart licked his head, then padded out of the camp entrance.

Lionblaze yawned, falling asleep, finally.

When he woke up, the entire Clan was back. He wondered why he wasn't woken up.

But before he went into his nest, he looked in the nursery to check for Cinderheart.

She wasn't there.

Lionblaze almost panicked, until he remembered she went for a walk.

Lionblaze decided she's been out to long for a queen, and went outside the camp to find her.

Lionblaze didn't have luck until he reached the kittypet nest on the border of ShadowClan. He scented her strongly here. Snorting, he tried to get rid of the disgusting ShadowClan scent, and wondered why Cinderheart would come here.

Lionblaze walked in the kittypet nest, frowning as he heard voices. Now that he thought about it, he also smelled a ShadowClan scent. That was when Lionblaze panicked.

_The fox-hearts! Who is hurting my_ mate?!

Lionblaze burst into a room, where Cinderheart was with a ShadowClan tom.

But he realized that tom was not attacking her.

In fact, he was talking LOVINGLY to her.

And Cinderheart was just accepting it.

Cinderheart, not noticing Lionblaze, said to the tom, who it turned out was Owlclaw, "Don't worry. Lionblaze thinks their his kits."

She then froze, finally noticing the golden tom, his gaze heart-broken.

Owlclaw turned around, giving Lionblaze a begging look. "Please don-"

But Lionblaze was out of that Twoleg nest before Owlclaw could finish.

Lionblaze ran through the forest, salty tears running down his face. Cinderheart was right behind him, shouting "WAIT!"

But Lionblaze didn't listen.

Lionblaze finally stopped when he realized he just crossed ShadowClan territory, and a river was right in front of him.

Lionblaze opened his eyes and faced Cinderheart. "I hope you're satisfied," he whispered.

Then, he jumped into the river, the rocks quickly smashing his skull, making it unable to breathe.

Cinderheart looked into the water in horror. _What have I done..._

**Sorry, Lion x Cinder shippers. I like Lion x Cinder, but I thought this would be interesting.**


	5. TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Yup, this is a troll story. Gather your logic things, then THROW THEM AWAY.**

Sunshinesparkle: Rainbow she-cat with the most beautiful eyes EVA

Dancingpelt: Black she-cat with stars in her fur and pretty eyes, just not as pretty as Sunshinesparkle's eyes

Stupidheart: Sunshinepelt's ex-boyfriend

Uglyfur: Sunshinesparkle's rival who's a MEANIE

Sunshinesparkle woke up one day, and since she was so awesome, she always took a selfie first thing in the morning. Sunshinesparkle reached for her phone, but it WASN'T THERE! IT WAS SO BAD!

So Sunshinesparkle actually had to DRIVE to her friend's house since she had no phone and tell Dancingpelt the bad news.

"Omigod, Dancingpelt!" Sunshinesparkle cried as she burst in through the door.

Dancingpelt took a break from taking selfies then said, "OMG, what happened?"

Sunshinesparkle shook her head sadly. "Someone stole my phone, so I can't take selfies!"

Dancingpelt gasped because it was so bad.

"I bet Stupidheart took them!" Sunshinesparkle announced.

Dancingpelt nodded. "I think so, too."

So the two BFFs drove to Stupidheart's place, which was a dump, and walked in and said "We know you took the phone, Stupidheart!"

Stupidheart shook his head. "No, I didn't!" he shouted.

So they went away.

Dancingpelt said, "Do you think it was Uglyfur?"

Sunshinesparkle nodded. "Of course it is!"

So they went over to Uglyfur's place, which was even more of a dump.

Dancingpelt said, "Give us back the phone!"

Uglyfur snickered. "No way!" he said.

Sunshinesparkle used her sheer awesomeness and the power of selfies to get the phone back, then made Uglyfur go away.

Sunshinesparkle and Dancingpelt cheered happilly.

Sunshinesparkle took 4,000 selfies, then was crowned the queen of the world, and then started singing #selfie.

_When Jason was at the table_

_I kept on seeing him look at me while he was_

_with that other girl_

_Do you think he was doing that to make me jealous?_

_Because he was totally texting me all night last night_

_And I don't know if I should booty call or not_

_Sooo... what do you think?_

_Did-did you think that girl was pretty?_

_How did that girl even get in here?_

_She's so short and that dress is so tacky_

_Who wears cheetah?_

_It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing Summertime Sadness?_

_After we go to the bathroom, can we smoke a cigarette?_

_I really need one_

_But first; LET ME TAKE A SELFIE_

**SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE**

**Then the next day happened.**

Sunshinesparkle were taking selfies while skydiving.

"What do you think of this selfie?" Dancingpelt asked.

Sunshinesparkle shrugged.

Then they started to say Selfie.

**SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE**

******SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE**

**SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE**

******SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE**

**SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE ****SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE SELFIE**

******Yeah, that was horrible. But it was meant to be horrible. So yeah.**


End file.
